Non solo un cappello
by hpfan1394
Summary: Questa storia è demenziale, strana e un po' creepy, contiene scene di natura sessuale, se siete impressionabili NON LEGGETELA! Harry Potter è un ragazzo di 14 anni nel pieno dell'adolescenza ma con poca esperienza. Ci penserà il Cappello Parlante a dargli qualche consiglio e... un piccolo aiuto! Harry/Sorting Hat


**Non solo un cappello!**

Questa storia è volutamente strana, demenziale e leggermente (leggermente?) inquietante, contiene fatti e descrizioni di carattere sessuale, se siete deboli di cuore o impressionabili NON PROSEGUITE CON LA LETTURA!

"Ah Harry, resta pure qui mentre io e il ministro scambiamo due parole... e indugia pure alle bacchette di liquirizia, ma devo avvertirti: sono un tantino pungenti!" disse Dumbledore congedandosi da Harry, lasciandolo solo nell'ufficio del buon preside.

Certamente preferiva non dover avere a che fare con Dumbledore, Fudge e Moody nel bel mezzo di una conversazione poco amichevole, o così gli era parso da quel poco che era riuscito ad origliare attraverso la spessa porta di legno.

Non erano certo frequenti i momenti passati nell'ufficio del preside completamente solo, era un luogo affascinante coi suoi oggetti strani dai quali il fumo sbuffava, le scintille schizzavano e i vari rumorini riempivano debolmente la stanza dando all'ambiente un'atmosfera decisamente insolita.

"Aaaah signor Potter, è parecchio che io e lei non facciamo una chiacchierata! Mi dica, come sta andando il torneo?" disse il Cappello Parlante rivolgendosi a Harry, che per la sorpresa sussultò

"Ehm, bene credo, con qualche difficoltà..." rispose il ragazzo, reso nervoso dalla presenza inquisitoria dell'antico artefatto, il quale, non perse tempo a replicare

"Ammirevole invero, che uno studente con la bellezza di tre anni in meno di esperienza e di studio della magia rispetto agli avversari riesca a competere in simili prove, prove che lascerebbero senza fiato il più abile dei maghi! Ma, se questo dovrebbe sorprendere, se fosse coinvolto qualsiasi altro ragazzo, non sorprende di certo considerato che è coinvolto lei, il "ragazzo che è sopravvissuto". Un titolo altisonante che non sfigura su di lei, non è così signor Potter?" disse il cappello concludendo le sue prolisse argomentazioni, che lasciarono Harry senza possibilità di replica. Dopo un breve silenzio il cappello, troppo tempo abituato al silenzio, non perse l'occasione di farsi due chiacchiere con qualcuno e continuò

"E mi dica signor Potter, come procede la sua vita scolastica? Soddisfacente?"

"Beh me la cavo, alcune materie sono più impegnative di altre, ma Hermione mi aiuta!" disse il giovane

"Hermione... si riferisce alla signorina Granger?" chiese il vecchio oggetto magico

"Esatto, lei. E' la migliore del nostro anno, sono fortunato ad averla come amica" disse Harry con una nota di gratitudine nei confronti della strega

"Amica? Credevo fosse qualcosa di più! Non se l'è mai scopata?" disse il cappello lasciando Harry di sasso! Da quando l'oggetto destinato a sorteggiare le giovani generazioni di maghi e streghe della Gran Bretagna usava certi termini?

"Ehm... scusa puoi ripetere?" chiese Harry incredulo alle sue orecchie, la risposta non tardò ad arrivare da parte del cappello, il quale diventava sempre più esplicito

"Oh ora non giochi al citrullo che cade dalla montagna di sapone, sa benissimo di che parlo! Che c'è? Crede forse che simili pensieri siano inappropriati per un artefatto come me? Si ricordi che leggo le menti di decine e decine di maghi e streghe ogni anno e non potrebbe immaginare le porcherie che ho visto nelle teste di quei piccoli mostriciattoli! Assurdo poi come alcune di quelle cose arrivino da esperienze dirette! Anche i presidi hanno fatto i loro "comodi", sia chiaro!" disse il cappello lasciando il ragazzo letteralmente di ghiaccio

"C-cioè i presidi se la facevano con le studentesse? Qui, in questo ufficio?"

"Oh sì, signor Potter! Ma non solo studentesse! I discutibili gusti di certi (e certe) presidi non sono mai usciti da queste mura fortunatamente per loro, sfortunatamente per me invece sono rimasti impressi nella mia mente! Alcuni non potevano fare a meno di soddisfare i loro disgustosi appetiti montando a pecorina i malcapitati verginelli proprio su questa scrivania, ed io ero sempre qui ad assistere. Dal 1922 al 1925 i casi di studentesse rimaste incinte divennero così evidenti che vennero eseguite diverse indagini, che non portarono a nulla! Era astuto, il vecchio bastardo!" spiegò il Cappello Parlante rammentando i vecchi tempi

"Beh, non vedrò più Hogwarts e la cattedra del preside allo stesso modo!" disse Harry

"Già... allora Potter, vuole dirmi perché non ha ancora pocciato il biscotto nella tazza della Granger? Mi pare che abbia fianchi ampi e un bel culo! Aspetta forse che gliela sbatta in faccia come se fosse l'ultimo rimasto sulla Terra?" chiese il sempre più sfacciato Cappello Parlante a un Harry sempre più in imbarazzo

"B-beh... non ho mai visto Hermione in quel modo, è... più una sorella che altro! E poi..."

"Aaaah capisco, sbavi per un altra ho ragione? Ho deciso di darti del tu, siamo abbastanza intimi adesso"

Harry non poté fare altro che annuire. Cho era la ragione per cui il suo viso si illuminava e il suo cuore correva come mai in altre occasioni, non poteva fare altro che fissarla e ammirarla da lontano, durante i pasti in sala grande. Quel bell'imbusto di Cedric gliel'aveva soffiata al Ballo del Ceppo e, a quel punto, dubitava di avere molte speranze, soprattutto perché lui era un ragazzo più grande, più bello e con più esperienza, Harry era un ragazzino introverso e lo sapeva bene. Non aveva fatto altro che balbettare come un idiota in guferia quando le aveva chiesto balbettando di andare al ballo con lui.

"Bah, devi essere un verginello!" concluse, a ragione, il cappello

"Che ti aspetti, scusa? Ho 14 anni!" rispose il giovane

"E ti sembra una scusa?" replicò il cappello

"Beh no ma è la verità! Poi se hai visto nella mia testa il mio primo giorno a Hogwarts ricorderai che sono cresciuto con dei parenti che mi odiano, senza alcun amico. Poi arrivo qui e ogni anno sono coinvolto da scandali o avvenimenti pericolosi, la cosa non aiuta a rendermi più disinvolto, ti pare?"

"Chiaro, ti serve della pratica!"

"E con chi potrei farla? Non è che posso dire alla prima che passa: scusa, ti fa di fare sesso? Sai devo pur cominciare con qualcuna e guarda caso ci sei tu! Eddai, sono il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto!" disse Harry con una nota di sarcasmo

"Potresti usare me come se fossi una figa, tiri fuori il cazzo, lo metti qui dentro e spingi"

"Ehm... COSA?"

"Non saresti il primo comunque, Dippet amava sfogarsi così dopo una stressante riunione dei consiglieri di Hogwarts! Siccome ho diversi tipi di magia a mia disposizione posso modificare il tessuto interno per renderlo morbido e umido, come una figa appunto" rispose l'artefatto

Harry non perse tempo a dar retta alle parole di quell'assurdo oggetto e si diresse verso l'uscita per andarsene il più presto possibile, la mano sulla maniglia della porta, poi si fermò. Il cappello era stato così aperto da raccontargli fatti privati di alcuni dei presidi di Hogwarts. cosa che di certo non farebbe chiunque e sembrava anche averlo preso in simpatia. Forse poteva approfittarne! Dopotutto era vero che non aveva alcuna esperienza e aveva provato ogni tanto a tirarsi una sega ma le occasioni erano rare a dir poco. Dai Dursley non era il caso, se lo avessero beccato o avesse per sbaglio sporcato da qualche parte le punizioni sarebbero state così dure che il gioco non valeva la candela. E a Hogwarts con una stanza condivisa coi suoi coetanei e il resto del tempo a studiare o coinvolto in faccende pericolose non era fattibile, non spesso almeno.

Harry doveva ammettere che l'idea di poter sentire la sensazione che da una figa, anche se finta, era allettante e non poteva rischiare di fare una pessima figura venendo immediatamente il momento in cui lo avesse fatto con una ragazza vera, magari proprio Cho!

Lentamente tolse la mano dalla maniglia, si girò e tornò dal cappello dicendogli che andava bene, lo avrebbe fatto.

Si slacciò i pantaloni e tirò fuori il cazzo che divenne duro e in piena erezione piuttosto in fretta: con gli ormoni di un quattordicenne bastava ben poco! Harry prese il cappello, che nel frattempo si era ristretto magicamente a una dimensione soddisfacente e con l'altra mano diresse la cappella verso l'entrata sempre più invitante e sempre meno simile al foro di un cappello. Con un movimento deciso dei reni infilò il cazzo all'interno del cappello avvertendo la sensazione migliore della sua vita: l'interno era morbido e ruvido, leggermente viscoso e caldissimo, era come essere in paradiso, col cazzo stretto in quella morbida morsa.

La sensazione era talmente forte che bastarono pochi movimenti per farlo venire subito dentro il cappello. Tuttavia non lo tirò fuori e, grazie agli ormoni, tornò duro in fretta per il secondo round: Harry iniziò a spingere dentro e fuori sempre più forte abituandosi alla bollente caverna che avvolgeva interamente il suo membro in una morbida ma inesorabile morsa, quel cappello era incredibile pensò il giovane, riusciva persino a sentire le pareti interne che ogni tanto si stringevano attorno a lui amplificando il piacere, era davvero così che ci si sentiva dentro una figa vera?

La mente di Harry iniziò a viaggiare pensando alle ragazze che avrebbe potuto scoparsi: Hermione, Ginny... Cho! In quel momento per lui non c'era più il cappello attorno alla sua asta, c'era la passera della cinesina per la quale avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa, le immagini di lei posseduta e inebriata dal suo cazzo ottenebrarono la sua mente, immaginando di scopare lei invece del cappello.

Aumentando il ritmo dei colpi iniziò a mugolare e ad ansimare, provando fitte di piacere all'inguine sempre più intense

"Aaah sì, sì Cho, ti piace la mia bacchetta eh? Meglio di quella di Cedric, eh?"

disse Harry fra sé e sé perso nella dolce agonia dell'attività preferita da ogni uomo chiamata "scopare". Spingendo sempre più forte Harry iniziò ad avvertire gli spasmi caratteristici dell'orgasmo, segno che stava ormai per venire

"Aaaah sì ora ti sfondo Cho, ti ingravido col seme del ragazzo che è sopravvissutoooo!"

"E DAI CAZZO CHE NON HO TUTTO IL GIORNO! TI MUOVI A VENIRE O DEVO SPREMERTI COME UN BUBOTUBERO?" disse il cappello cercando di far venire Harry il più in fretta possibile

"AAAAA SIII VENGO TROIA DAGLI OCCHI A MANDORLA, PRENDI IL MIO LATTE DI SOIA!" gridò il ragazzo rilasciando all'interno del cappello tutto lo sperma che aveva il corpo, dandosi qualche minuto per riprendersi dal potente orgasmo. Sentendo delle voci in lontananza Harry ritornò nel mondo dei vivi rendendosi conto della situazione, si tirò su i pantaloni e mise il cappello dove stava fin dall'inizio, dirigendosi celermente verso l'uscita.

"Ah Harry, scusa se ci ho messo tanto ma il ministro aveva più cose da dire di quante ne avrei voluto sentire mhmhmh..." disse Dumbledore sulla soglia del suo ufficio, notando il viso arrossato e leggermente sudato di Harry proseguì "tutto bene Harry? Mi sembri un po' in affanno"

"Ehm sì Signore, tutto bene. Vado di fretta Signore, ho delle... cose da fare!" disse Harry andandosene da lì il più velocemente possibile.

Il preside, sedendosi alla sua scrivania notò che il cappello era più strano del solito e, prendendolo il mano un rivolo biancastro colò sul dito del preside

"Harry, meraviglioso ragazzo..."


End file.
